Villainous Holidays
by The Odd One95
Summary: What do delinquents do during the holidays? Basically? Act like normal ish  teens. Takes place during Unsung Villains.  always complete.
1. Thanksgiving

**(People keep forgetting about Thanksgiving and skipping straight to Christmas.**

**I'm here to change that.**

**Okay, this is happening at the same time as the Unsung Villains oneshots, but no prompts seemed to fit very well. Go read them before reading this.)**

Gizmo bit his lip nervously and looked up at See-More. "Uh... See-More... its, well, its almost Thanksgiving... will we be celebrating this year?" He asked. See-More thought for a second. "I dunno. Does anyone else want to?" He said.

Gizmo immediately ran from the room and yelled, "Hey guys, wanna celebrate Thanksgiving this year?" The general chorus was yes.

Gizmo turned back towards See-More with a slight smirk on his face. "Lets get ready!" He said, grabbing a shopping list. See-More rolled his eye.

This was going to be one interesting Thanksgiving...

* * *

><p>Angel wrote some more things down, humming excitedly. "I can't remember the last time I celebrated Thanksgiving!" She said, looking at the other girls (plus Gizmo). Cheshire shrugged. "I sorta did last year... but I was on assignment." Kitten giggled and said, "Daddy made sure we always celebrated. I can't think of one year where he didn't burn the turkey though."<p>

Gizmo snorted and said, "What else do we need?" "Stuffing... I'll get real potatoes, not the mix stuff that we had at HIVE... pie filling, definitely. Apple and pumpkin. Dinner rolls..." Angel finished writing stuff down and slapped the list close.

* * *

><p>"We're going shopping." Angel announced that afternoon. "Who's turn is it?" Billy asked, not really paying attention. "It's actually Red X, Private Hive's, and Kitten's, but we're all going." Everyone dropped what they were doing and looked at Angel. "Funny. You are kidding, right, Angel? Angel?" Punk Rocket said.<p>

Angel sighed and smacked her forehead. "This will get done a lot faster if we all do it! Plus, it'll be fun." Then she glared at her boyfriend and threatened, "Anyone who skips out doesn't get to eat."

Billy shook his head sadly and said, "You are a cruel, cruel woman, Angel." "I try. Everyone who needs them, get the holo-rings. Now." Angel said.

* * *

><p>Angel handed a list to each group and glared at Johnny. "Johnny. Where's your holo-ring?" She asked icily. "I told you, the day I wear one of those is the day hell freezes over." He growled. "Fine. If you get thrown in jail, its your own fault. Go, guys. And please, for the love of my sanity, don't cause a scene." Angel said.<p>

Kyd snickered and signed, _'We're causing enough of one outside the supermarket.'_ Sure enough, a few people were staring. XL snorted and slowly said, "Lets get inside." The ones who hadn't heard him speak before nearly jumped half a foot, but everyone headed inside.

* * *

><p>Angel grabbed a couple bottles of juice and snaked in a bottle of wine. "Angel. You can't hold your liquor to save your life. Put the wine back." Cheshire scolded. Angel pouted and put it back. "Plus, I know Johnny will be getting enough to turn a herd of elephants into bumbling idiots." Cheshire remarked, giggling. Angel giggled and said, "Lets see... lets go find the dinner rolls."<p>

* * *

><p>See-More looked at the list again. "Okay... the turkey. Great... how the hell am I supposed to know which one I'm supposed to pick?" "I sympathize. I am not sure which one is correct to get either." See-More glanced to the side and got the shock of his life.<p>

Starfire was standing there, in civvies, looking just as concerned as See-More. "Uh... yeah. Your Starfire, right?" See-More said, sweating bullets. "Yes, and you are?" "Seymour." See-More said, thankful for the play of his name right now. "I see. Got any suggestions?" She asked.

See-More looked them over. "I uh... darn it." He couldn't use his communicator with Starfire standing there. "No idea... oh thank cripes." Red X walked up and said, "Need advice, See-More?" He asked. "Yeah... which one do I freaking pick?" He asked. Red X quickly glanced them over and pointed at one. "This one usually works good for larger gatherings." See-More picked it up and Starfire said, "Well, that sounds like it would work." Starfire grabbed two of them and said, "Thank you." Then she floated off.

See-More breathed a sigh of relief. Red X snickered and said, "Something tells me that all titans have come here." See-More sweat-dropped. "Crap."

* * *

><p>Johnny grabbed a bag of corn and threw it in the cart, where a couple wine bottles were buried underneath vegetables. Other than the couple of odd glances he got, no one asked about who he was.<p>

He reached for a bag of potatoes and bump a green gloved hand. "Sorry about that- what the!" It was Robin. Oh freaking GREAT.

Blackfire flew out of an aisle and set down apple pie filling in the cart, shooting a glare at Robin's back. "Please tell me you aren't Johnny Rancid." Robin said. "I would, but I'm not a good liar." Johnny grumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed that he was caught SHOPPING by Robin. It was bad enough already!

Angel walked by and said, "Fight, Johnny, and you won't get any pie." Then she kept walking. Blackfire smirked slightly and said, "We didn't see each other, clear?" Robin sighed and said, "Fine. Try anything, I will kill you. And considering all of the titans, including East and the honorary titans are in town, it will not be very hard."

Johnny rolled his eyes and said, "Fine." They kept walking.

* * *

><p>They all regrouped at the cars. "Got everything?" Angel asked. Everyone nodded. "Good. And... are those the titans?" Titan's East and Titan's West were standing by the T-Car and Speedy's car. And they just noticed each other. "Well, this is awkward." Raven said.<p>

Blackfire and Starfire shot hateful glances at each other. "Okay, lets get going before we kill each other." Angel said, her voice slightly higher pitched. Kyd rolled his eyes and hopped into the car. "We never saw each other." See-More said. "I agree, one eye." Bumblebee nodded quickly. "Wait... Seymour... See-More... oh dear." Starfire blushed and slightly giggled nervously.

See-More rolled his eyes and hopped into the car quickly. Everyone went their way.

The next day, the girls were up early. Blackfire was the most reluctant, but Angel said that the guys would do clean up.

Gizmo walked into the kitchen and said, "Something smells awesome!" Angel patted the younger boy's head and said, "Wait until lunch, hon."

Gizmo pouted and said, "Aw, hairballs." He sat down on the couch and said, "I'll just watch T.V."

All morning, the guys attempted to sneak into the main part of the kitchen and only got hit over the head with a frying pan (thank you, Cheshire!). Even XL's cute face didn't waver Cheshire's wrath.

Finally, Cheshire yelled, "Its done!" The guys perked up. "Why do the girls do the cooking, anyway?" Gizmo asked. "Because guys do clean up." Angel said. "Aw man." Private complained.

Then Private glared at the cherry pie. "Please tell me that isn't what I think it is." He mumbled, scooting away from it. "Chill, Private. Its not that creepy hag again." See-More said, patting his friends head. "Do I want to know?" Blackfire asked. "Long story short: There's a very good reason why we didn't see Private Hive for quite some time... and why he avoided Mother Mae Eye at the Brotherhood Of Evil incident." Gizmo said, shuddering.

"Shut up and lets eat!" **(A/N you can decide who said that...)**

The meal went over decently, even when Kitten and Punk got in a mini food fight and flicked peas back and forth until Cheshire threatened to stab them.

At the end, Kyd Wykkyd made sure the guys didn't run away from dish duty. OF course, he vanished about three minutes later and didn't come back for nearly twenty. When he did, his cape looked a bit hurriedly buttoned on and he had his I-am-lucky-to-have-a-girlfriend face on.

Overall, a very good thanksgiving...

Until Cheshire was caught in the titan's tower.

**(The end was rushed. But evil parents who think that my writing is a waste of my time and I should be watching the game with them forced me too.**

**Bye byes! Have a happy thanksgiving, and remember to review!)**


	2. Christmas

**(Merry Christmas, peeps.**

**By the way, I don't care that technically speaking, I am being politically incorrect with the last phrase.**** )**

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need," Angel was singing while decorating the HIVE base. "I don't care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree," Cheshire sung, hanging up the lights around. "I just want you for my own, more than you will ever know, make my wish come true," Shimmer sung happily, hanging the tinsel on the tree."What the hell?" See-More walked into the room with all the girls decorating the place. "Hey! Even I know that's not the next line!" Blackfire scolded.

Shimmer waved. She was wearing a silver tank top and red shorts. "Hi, See-More! We're decorating for Christmas. Whadya think?" See-More glanced around. "Uh... nice."

Blackfire giggled. "I have never celebrated this 'Christmas' before. Cheshire and Angel explained it to me." See-More glared at the two. "Don't worry, we didn't trick her." Angel said, choosing a delicate snow flake ornament and hanging it on the tree. "Wait- since when do we have a Christmas tree?" See-More said, his eye switching to a question mark. "Since yesterday. Mammoth and Private Hive just got it for us." Kitten said.

All the girls were in Christmas colors, other than Blackfire, who was in her uniform, oddly enough. (She had removed the body armor though.) "Okay... you wouldn't happen to be decorating cookies, later, would you?" See-More said. "Yup. Kitten is working on that... where did Billy go?" Shimmer asked.

Billy popped up with a radio. "Got it! Christmas music!" He turned it on, and it switched to 'All I Want For Christmas Is You.' The girls started giggling. "What's so funny?" Billy asked. "Nothing, honey." Kitten said, kissing her boyfriend on the nose.

Johnny entered the living room and groaned. "PLEASE tell me I'm not seeing what I think I'm seeing." He said. "Johnny, we're just decorating for Christmas." Shimmer said, a grin plastered on her features. "I hate Christmas." "Scrooge." Angel scolded.

Blackfire looked confused. "What is a 'Scrooge'?" She asked. Shimmer started explaining. "Scrooge was a person in a book. He had a pole up his ass and didn't like Christmas. Then the ghost of his ex-business partner showed up and said that three ghosts would show up. The Ghost of Christmas Past, The Ghost of Christmas Present, and The Ghost of Christmas yet to come. Each ghost showed him a part of his life and urged him to change his ways. Scrooge stayed stubborn until the last ghost showed up. The last ghost said he would die by next Christmas unless he straightened up. So he did. Personally, I think someone who wrote that book was on a trip or something."

Angel giggled. "Wow... I have never heard 'The Christmas Carol' described QUITE like that. And I don't think Charles Dickens would appreciate the drug reference, either." Shimmer shrugged. "I had to read that book, and I will not retract what I said. I like Oliver Twist better though. Haven't read it in a while though."

Red X popped up and held up a sprig of a very evil plant. "You didn't just get mistletoe." Johnny said. "Well... yeah. Yeah I did." Red X said, hanging it up over the door way. "Its not like your girlfriend is here." Billy said. Red X glared and said, "Hey! She isn't my girlfriend. We just happen to spar a lot and go out on dates. Nothing serious."

The girls giggled. "Who is his girlfriend, anyway?" Kitten asked. Billy opened his mouth, and a red x covered it. "Clone yourself, I will just shut all them up too." Red X threatened. Billy tore the thing off and grumbled.

Angel sighed. "I think I'll go get more ornaments." She began walking out, then Kyd Wykkyd teleported right there and smooched her under the mistletoe. Angel blinked in surprise. "Hey Elliot." She said. Kyd grinned. _'I've never done that.'_ He signed.

Billy thought for a second. "Hey... didn't See-More have to kiss Jinx once under the mistletoe back at the academy?" Angel giggled. "Jinx was so pissed!" She said.

* * *

><p><strong>CHRISTMAS DAY<strong>

"ITS CHRISTMAS!" A lump collided into Billy. "Ow... Gizmo. We were out far past three AM, throwing snowballs at Titans. **(1)**. Let. Me. Sleep." The redneck growled. "But its noon!" Gizmo whined. Billy pushed Gizmo off onto the floor and got up. "Fine."

The teens made their way to the Christmas tree. All of them had stolen/bought with stolen money presents for each other. Gizmo's childish side had exploded out again and the boy was on cloud nine.

Angel yawned. "Alright, how should we do this? Just rip them all open or..." "Who cares. I want to go back to bed." Johnny grumbled. Gizmo had pounded on his door (he wasn't as dumb as to burst in there) and Johnny had threatened to strangle him.

Angel looked around. "Hey... where is Mammoth?" She asked. Shimmer fell over in giggles. "Oh... somewhere." She said. "Ho ho ho!" Mammoth walked in, dressed as Santa. "Oh hell." Johnny mumbled, rolling his eyes. "Wow, didn't think you'd have enough courage to do that, Baron." Shimmer said, reaching into her pajama pocket and pulling out twenty bucks.

Mammoth proudly pocketed it. "Hey, Mammoth, pass out the presents!" Gizmo said, snickering. Mammoth glared, but complied.

The teens began tearing open their presents.

"Cool! Mega Monkeys 5!" Gizmo cheered, lifting up the coveted video game. Gizmo turned towards See-More. "Thanks!" He said. "Well, thanks for the new lens for my helmet." See-More said, patting the little guy's head, then at the last second pushed the goggles into his eyes. "Hey!"

Johnny looked inside the present Blackfire got him and he grinned. "So... your my present?" He said. "Perhaps." Blackfire purred, running her finger up his back. "Rawr." Johnny growled playfully. "Oi, knock it off with the PDA, you two!" Punk scolded. "Why, you jealous?" Johnny teased. Punk rolled his eyes, but then glanced at the new guitar strings that Johnny had gotten him and smiled again.

Kitten opened a box and squealed. "Gizmo, I thought you said you wouldn't ever make me this!" "I couldn't think of anything else, you nitwit." Kitten lifted out the design she had created for a automatic manicurist. "Thanks, Gizmo." Kitten hugged the little dude, and he wriggled away, calling her names.

Shimmer opened a flat package. "Hey... 'Oliver Twist'..." She smiled. "Hey, who gave this to me?" She said, lifting up the book. Everyone shrugged, and Private Hive made sure to look at the wall away from her. Shimmer took note of this, and smiled. "Well, whoever did, thanks." She cracked open the book and began reading. "Hey, Shimmer, open my present!" Mammoth said. "Fine." She put the book down reluctantly and picked up another flat package. "Ooh, Daveday's CD!" She squealed.

XL Terrestrial raised his eyebrows. "Why a cookbook?" He asked suspiciously. "Because you keep asking for my recipes, and I made a book for you." Angel said, playfully pulling his antenna. "Ow. Don't pull that, please." "Sorry, XL."

Cheshire grinned as she pulled out a katana. "Nice... I prefer claws, but this is well done. Thanks, Kitten." Kitten blushed and said, "I had a friend help pick it out. She's really good with swords." "What's your friends name?" Cheshire asked, examining the sword further. "Rose." Red X choked on air, and passed it off as coughing.

Private Hive whistled as he pulled out a new shield, with his symbol on it. "Thanks, Mammoth, this is nice." He said, giving it a practice toss. It circled around the room and barely missed Johnny's head. "Hey!" Johnny shook his fist and growled. Private laughed as he caught it.

Kitten opened a smooth box and gasped. "Billy... its beautiful!" Kitten gently lifted up a diamond necklace. Billy smirked. "Like it?" He asked. A second later he was glomped. "Gah! Kitten!"

Angel picked up a rather small box that wasn't wrapped, just with a tag that said, 'Elliot'. It wasn't...

Angel popped it open and a note was on top.

_Not an engagement ring. Not yet, anyway. _

_ Will a promise ring do for now?_

Angel gasped and picked up a ring. It was silver, with a set pearl in it. Very simple. "Oh my gosh..." Kitten's eyes widened when she saw it. "Promise ring." She whispered. Kitten grinned.

Shimmer got up. "Well, I'm gonna go read my book and blast music. See ya." Private Hive didn't hear her, because of the new MP3 he had gotten from Punk Rocket. They both began to leave, then all the girls started giggling. "What's so funny... oh." It took a second longer to dawn on Private Hive.

The two were standing under the mistletoe. Mammoth was very quietly seething, and the girls were now non-stop giggling.

Private Hive found himself blushing. "Uh..." Shimmer then swallowed nervously and pecked Private Hive on the cheek. Then she ran off.

Private Hive quickly made his way to his room, blushing ferociously.

* * *

><p>Melvin looked over all her new toys. "Hey... Raven, who's present is this?" Robin asked, picking up a small box. Raven looked it over. "Its for Melvin... doesn't say who its from." "I got another present?" Melvin squealed and picked it up.<p>

She opened the box and picked up a very pretty charm bracelet. "Wow..." Bobby looked it over as well and grinned in approval. "Wow, a cards charm, a teddy bear charm... hey. A gear charm." Melvin smiled. "I know who its from." She said.

Melvin put the bracelet on and sighed happily. "Who is it from?" Beast Boy whispered to Raven. "Gizmo." She whispered back. "But... how did it get here?" Beast Boy said in surprise. "Shh." Raven said.

Speedy walked through the halls, looking at the sprigs of mistletoe that were placed in strategic areas. (Starfire got a little carried away.)

He turned a hall and a pair of upside down lips met his. "Hmm! Cheshire!" Cheshire dropped down from her hiding spot. "Seriously, remember thanksgiving?" Speedy hissed. "Maybe.." Cheshire teased. "I remember some things anyway."

Argent walked around town. It was a beautiful place, during the winter time.

"Woah!" Of course, if your staring at the beautiful winter scene... you aren't watching where you are going. "Sorry love, wasn't watching where I was going."

Argent had taken the precaution of wearing a holo-ring, so even though her hair was still black and red, her skin was now normal, with a slight pink at the cheeks. Her eyes were now dark brown. She looked at the boy she had ran into. The boy was wearing sunglasses, so she couldn't see his eyes. He had white hair and he looked familiar, but Argent couldn't attach a name to the face.

The boy got up and helped Argent up. "You talk?" He said. "Yeah, I do." Argent said quietly. The boy looked Argent in the face. "Do I know you?" He asked. Argent thought for a second. "No, I don't think so, I'm not from here. I'm Antonia. You are..." "Thomas." Thomas shook Argent's hand, and Argent had the weirdest feeling of de sa vu. **(… I really screwed up the spelling on that... didn't I?)**

Thomas smiled and said, "Just planning on going and getting some tea at the coffee shop. Its the best around here." Argent smiled. "Might as well try it."

**(… *start banging head against wall * Wow... just wow. I did not just make Punk Rocket and Argent go drink tea together... * rereads the last paragraph* Crap on a stick. **

**Yes, I slightly ship Argent/Punk Rocket, but it will not happen in this story. Maybe I'll write another story for that...**

**Bye Byes! Remember to review!)**


	3. New Years

**(HAPPY NEW YEARS! If I time it right, I'll try to get it out exactly at midnight at my time.**

**By the way, this is not me supporting underage drinking.)**

"That's... a lot of booze." See-More said, his eye switching to an exclamation mark. Johnny snickered. "Yup. Its New Years, in my mind, its a really good excuse to get wasted." Johnny said. "Since when do you need an excuse?" Shimmer said, eying the wine. Johnny shrugged. "Never. But its good to have one."

Angel giggled as she flew in with a bag full of various chips and snack food. "Kyd's coming with some more in a couple minutes." She said, setting it down on the counter. Shimmer nodded. "Okay, I'll be going to take my New Year's nap." She hopped off the counter where she was sitting and Johnny said, "Put it back." Shimmer looked at Johnny with a pleading look in her eye. "Aw, come on!" Johnny shook his head no.

Shimmer sighed and placed the wine bottle back on the counter. "Other one too." Shimmer flipped him off, but put it back. Angel stared at Shimmer. "Shimmer, your fifteen! How much wine can you take!" Shimmer giggled. "You'd be surprised."

See-More glared at her. "Take it easy, Shimmer. I'd rather not rush you to the ER." Shimmer blew raspberries at See-More.

* * *

><p>Kyd ducked a cannon blast. He had bumped into Cyborg while 'shopping' and well... they were now fighting. <em>'I am TRYING to get New Year's snacks!' <em>He signed, annoyed. "So am I, at least I'm doing it legally!" Cyborg yelled. Kyd glared and decided just to cut and run. He vanished, but not before flipping his opponent off.

Kyd reappeared in the kitchen. "What's wrong, Elliot?" Angel asked. _'Stupid Cyborg stopped me from getting all the snacks. Still got quite a bit of food.'_ Angel nodded and looked at what he brought. "You brought the _Jaws_ movie?" She said. _'That's mine.'_ He snatched it back.

Angel giggled as she looked through all the movies. "What's with all the horror movies?" She asked, giggling. Kyd shrugged. _'They were on sale. I even got Wicked Scary!'_ Angel grinned. "Cool."

Johnny grabbed one of the DVDs. "Wicked Scary was lame. Ooh, Psycho." Angel giggled and couldn't help but remark, "Let me guess- your favorite scene in that movie was the shower one?" Johnny nodded. "Hells yeah." Kyd pouted and signed, _'I love Wicked Scary! The titans may like it, but its still well done.'_ "The effects were lame." _'Still an awesome movie.'_

Angel separated the two (they never stopped arguing about movies) and they began setting up.

* * *

><p>TIME: 9:15<p>

"Three more hours, guys!" Angel said, pouring herself a small bit of soda (she wasn't getting drunk until after midnight, she insisted). "Can we PLEASE watch Wicked Scary?" Shimmer pleaded. "Not while I'm in the room." Johnny growled.

Kyd snorted. _'Then go have sex with Blackfire!'_ Johnny's eyebrows raised. "Kyd. Be more subtle. Please." Kyd only shot him an innocent look. Shimmer blushed and said, "I didn't catch one of the words... but I caught enough. Ewww..." Angel patted Shimmer's head.

* * *

><p>TIME: 10:43<p>

They had ended up watching Wicked Scary, and Johnny left the room. Blackfire had stayed to watch the movie, and ended up freaking out in the middle and hiding. Shimmer just shrugged. "Lame. Kyd, why do you like this movie?" Kyd grumbled mutely.

Gizmo was snoring on the couch. "I'll put him in bed." Billy said, duplicating himself a couple times and the clones dragged him off. Kitten giggled. "He's still has difficulty staying up late?" She asked. "Only if there isn't anything productive to do." Billy said, popping open a beer and draining it.

Shimmer stared at the wine glass. Mammoth patted her back. "No, Selinda, not until 11:45." He said. "But that's an HOUR away!" She squealed. "Just... drink the beer for now." He said. Shimmer glared at the six pack. "My tastes are more refined than that." She grumbled, but helped herself anyway.

Angel thought. "How about we chat about our New Year's Resolutions?" She said. Johnny rolled his eyes. "You mean lie about what we are going to do next year? Sounds good to me." Private said.

Angel glared. "Alright, I'll go first." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "I think, next year, I'll learn how to fence, sword fight, I mean." Kyd beamed happily. "Your turn." She said, poking Kyd. Kyd thought for a second, then signed, _'Read at least five new tomes.'_ Angel giggled. "And you'll still have time for me?" She said, pretending mock hurt. Kyd nodded.

Blackfire bit her lip. "I think I'll try to spend more time with all you guys." Shimmer snickered and remarked, "Instead of with Johnny?" Blackfire smacked the back of her head gently. "How about you, Shimmer?" Shimmer blushed and muttered, "I... don't want to say it out loud."

Angel shrugged. "Alright."

* * *

><p>TIME: 11:45<p>

"Selinda. Give back the bottle." Mammoth forcefully took the wine away from Shimmer. "Baron! It's 11:45." "You can't have the whole bottle." Shimmer growled angry curses as everyone prepared for the midnight toast.

Blackfire poked Angel's shoulder. "Angel! Is it true that you kiss the person you love at midnight of new years?" She whispered. Angel nodded and giggled. "Yup." Blackfire grinned.

Fifteen minutes went by awfully slow. Private Hive walked over to Shimmer. "How much longer?" He whispered. "Five more minutes. Can we drink now?" Shimmer asked. "Fine. Here's to the new year, hope we get caught less and vandalize more!" Angel said. "Cheers to that." Johnny said, clinking his glass to Blackfire's.

* * *

><p>TIME: 11:59<p>

"Twenty more seconds!"

Everyone gathered to watch the ball drop, significant others standing close to each other.

Private Hive swallowed nervously. He was going to take a gamble. He walked close to Shimmer. Either she didn't notice or didn't care.

Everyone began counting down. "Hey, where'd Cheshire go?" Kitten asked. "I dunno." Billy said, shrugging.

"Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two... ONE!" Kyd was practically tackled by Angel.

Private quickly tapped Shimmer's shoulder and she glanced at him. Private leaned over and kissed her. Shimmer's eyes went wide. When he pulled away, not even his head cover could hide the fact he was blushing madly. Shimmer blinked a couple times, then smirked and pulled off his head cover. Standing on tip toe, she kissed him again.

Score.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in Titans Tower...<p>

"Five, four, three, two, one!" Bumblebee and Herald had already been making out (Speedy and Aqualad had spiked the punch). Aqualad had invited some girl from Atlantis and they were currently against the wall.

Speedy figured he would be alone in the corner... until someone tapped his shoulder and he turned around. "Hello, Roy." Cheshire wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her lips to his.

Speedy's mind was screaming 'Hell freaking YES'. Until someone gasped and the two broke apart.

Wonder Girl's eyes were the size of dinner plates. "I didn't see that. If I didn't see it, it didn't happen." She spun around and ran off.

Cheshire giggled. "Not funny, Jade." Speedy said. "I think we've been caught." Cheshire shrugged. "No problem for me."

She kissed him again. "See you next week." Cheshire vanished into an air duct.

Speedy sighed. All he could hope for was that Wonder Girl wouldn't breathe a word about it to Bumblebitch. THEN he'd be royally screwed.

**(Lets hope Bumblebee DOESN'T hear about it. That would ruin the pairing.**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS, PEEPS! This year, I hope to read more into the comic backgrounds of the characters and bring them out.**

**I hope I don't kill myself doing schoolwork as well.**

**I also am planning on opening an account on Fiction press, and publish some of my original work.**

**One more thing: I will complete Storm. Soon. **

**Bye, hope that the world doesn't end, so review!)**


End file.
